HopeXLightning
by riku-oblivion17
Summary: Hope was running down the hall to get away from Snow, who was drunk off his mind. Then hope ran into something, and fell down with it. But strangly, something soft.


Hope was laying down on his bed one day, having one thing on his mind, Lightning. Lightning was his first and only love. He found out that he loved her on the first week that Lightning, Snow, and him found a house to stay at. Hope was running down the hall to get away from Snow, who was drunk off his mind. Then Hope suddenly ran into something, and fell down with it. But strangely something soft stopped his fall. So he tried to pull himself up, then he stopped half way when he realized that the soft thing he had run into, it was Lightning, in a towel, and his hands were on both of her breasts. "Oh crap!" Hope said jumping back, "I'm so sorry Lightning, I didn't me..." But Lightning stopped him before he could finish by putting a finger over his lip, "its ok", she said. Then when she heard Snow yelling out for Hope in his drunken voice, she got up and told Hope to get into the bathroom she just came out of. After Hope went in the bathroom, he looked through the keyhole and saw Snow run up to Lightning and stop, "hey beautiful, have you seen Hope anywhere?" Snow said, touching her face with his hand. "How 'bout we both leave Hope in this hou…" Now snow was stopped by Lightning, but he was stopped by a kick to the balls. "How many times have I told you to stop messing with Hope?", Lightning said in a pissed off voice. She kicked him one more time, winked at Hope, and walked off, leaving an unconceinse Snow in the middle of the hallway. And on that day, Hope found out that he was in love with Lightning.

On the next day, Hope walked over to the bathroom to take his morning shower. But when he opened the door, he paused, and his nose started to bleed. He walked in on Lightning getting out of the shower, completely naked, and with no towel on this time. He could see everything about her perfect body. When she turned around, hope froze as if someone had cast a blizzaga on him. Him seeing her bare breasts, and her not screaming at him to get the hell out, gave Hope such a major nosebleed, he literally passed out.

After three hours, Hope woke up in his to Lightning fully dressed in her pink pajamas and sitting on his desk. "So you're awake?" she said in a soft, caring voice. Hope, who was still a little lightheaded from the nosebleed, just nodded his head. "You should have knocked", Lightning said blushing. "I'm sorry", Hope mumbled hanging his head. After Hope's apology, Lightning walked toward him, knelt down, and kissed him on the cheek, this made Hope blush redder than a tomato. "I like you Hope, and it's obvious you like me… I'll start lunch, see you downstairs". Then the red Lightning, left the even redder Hope in his room alone.

"HELL YES!" Hope yelled out in personal victory. After several minutes of thinking about what had just happened, Hope jumped out of bed and walked downstairs, and sat at the kitchen bar next to a hung-over Snow in sweat pants and an undershirt. "What are you smilin' about?" Snow asked staring at Hope's grinning face. Then snow looked at the blushing Lightning, and the grinning Hope, and started to laugh, "YOU TOTTALY TAPPED THAT ASS, DIDN'T YA HOPE!" Hope's smiling face instantly turned into shock with his jaw touching the ground, and Lightning was instantly filled with rage. So when Snow wasn't looking, she but any burning hot spice she could find, and poured it all in Snow's food. "Lunch is ready", lightning said, and I made a special lunch just for you Snow". Snow instantly started eating, not even asking what she did to his food. So after five seconds, Snow's face got even redder than Hope's was, and bolted outside to the fountain. "What an idiot", Lightning chuckled. Hope just stared at lightning slowly and delicately eating her lunch. "Yes?" Lightning asked the love struck Hope. Something must have broken free in Hope, because he suddenly glomped lightning, and they fell to the floor. Lightning had gotten red again, but smiled and got up off the floor with Hope, and hugged him tightly. "I think I'm in love you lightning", Hope said muffled by Lightning's breasts in his face. "What?" Lightning said releasing Hope from her chest. "I said I'm in love with you?" Lightning got red and, but hugged Hope again, "I love you to Hope." Then they heard the door close and saw Snow their smiling his face of, "I knew it", he said patting himself on the back, "my little Hope banged his first lady". Lightning finally got tired of Snow, and bashed his head with the frying pan. Then she gathered all of his belongings up, and threw him out of the house. "I'm in love", said the love struck Hope finishing his lunch while watching his new girlfriend kicking the most annoying person he knew out of 'their' house.


End file.
